Listen how the Madrigal Sings
by Iolana Khenemet
Summary: Goldeneye Bond let go, and Trevelyan fell.


**Listen how the Madrigal Sings**

By Iolana Khenemet  
Inspired by the film Goldeneye

Summary: Bond let go, and Trevelyan fell.  
Feedback: oh, yes :)  
Disclaimer: James Bond is the creation of Ian Fleming. The characters in the story are the property of Ian Fleming and the filming companies that produce Bond Films (United Artists, MGM, Eon). No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained by this work.  
Copyright: 2005

* * *

_"What does the free fall feel like," asked the boy with a gleam in his eyes.  
__"Listen how the madrigal sings, " was the answer to everything. - Nightwish_

No, for me, for me, for me….The words echoed in Alec's ears while he fell towards his death. Inevitably sucked down by gravity, Trevelyan screamed on the top of his lungs. Images from the past flickered in front of his eyes: his parents' blood, the gun pressing against his temple, Moneypenny, M, 009, James, the explosion at Archangel'sk, Xenia, colleagues and enemies, champagne, women, sex - and Yelisaveta, his beloved Yeli, who had died pregnant with their child, shot by friendly fire, killed by the SAS.

The fall seemed to take forever, but Trevelyan hit the concrete only seconds after Bond had deliberately dropped him. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs, broke bones and cracked his spine. Agony seared through his body, followed by a horrible dullness when his nerves were over-stimulated by pain. Sticky wetness with a metallic taste, his own blood, filled his mouth and made him gag. His head rolled sideways, and It trickled down his chin, odd that he felt that although he did not even feel his legs.

With his head the only thing he could move, he turned it with an effort and looked up only to see Bond jump to the safety of gunship 1, the helicopter that should have been his own ticket out.

Feeling was returning just now to his chest, and the cracked ribs send waves of agony through him. Alec closed his eyes and bit his lips while he tried to cope with the pain from his broken body. The fall should have killed him, instead it had brought him an agonisingly slow death. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. A groaning sound penetrated the drumming in his ears. Like a man who knew that he was doomed, he looked up. The sight tore another scream from his tormented body.

The last cables holding the antenna platform had ripped and the construction came now crashing down the same way he had fallen, directly down on him and he was unable to move out of the way. He screamed and desperately tried to roll over, to move, to lift an arm but his muscles refused to obey.

Alec tried to brace himself for the searing pain he would feel when the antenna would impale him. It did not. When the platform crashed on the satellite dish all around him, the debris sliced into his skin and something hard slammed on his legs, breaking more bones. Alec would have screamed had he had any air left in his lungs. Or did he scream and the noise had deafened him?

He was trapped, with the platform blocking his view. God, no, not like this, not buried alive, not for him. A clean death seemed to be denied to him, just like fate had denied him a home. Freeing himself was hopeless, yet his stubbornness, his determination kept him from giving up. He tried to will his arms to move but they only trembled, he could not even lift them.

God, he was so tired, so exhausted. The pressure on his chest was increasing, it was becoming so difficult just to breathe.

For me. Trevelyan fought for air, fought against the red tide of blood rising in his chest, fought for his life. He wanted the satisfaction to punish James with his very last breath. He wanted him to live with a dying man's curse, his curse. But no matter what he wanted, there just was not enough air. Alec clenched his fists and struggled to breathe. He tried to gasp out words but the only thing he achieved was that more blood bubbled on his lips.

Alec was tired…so very tired. It was so tempting to just let go, to rest…just for one moment.

Suddenly the wreck of the antenna platform was gone, the weight lifted off him and he saw the bright blue sky again and the light. His lips twisted into a smile. The sun was blazing so intense that her white light blinded him. There was nothing but that bright light. No, that was not true. Alec narrowed his eyes and gazed intently. At the centre of the light stood a dark figure but he could not make out any details, the light was too blinding. Yeli, a small voice told him in the back of his mind. But that was impossible. Then who?

Shuddering, Alec drew a deep breath. "Mom," he whispered with his very last breath.

* * *

A/N: To be continued once I make up my mind whether he lives or dies. Opinions? 


End file.
